


End Game

by vhankleys



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies)
Genre: Fights, Gun Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhankleys/pseuds/vhankleys





	End Game

Cobra对危险的感知能力极强，这是他对自己成为军人的条件中极富自信的一点。

 

所以在直觉告诉他有什么不对劲时，Cobra马上拉过了本次训练中的“对手”檀，强行带着对方匍匐在了茂密的草丛中。但终究还是晚了，他听到什么东西刺破空气后闷声扎进肉体的声音，庆幸的是那并非子弹。而当他侧头瞟见针管尾部而身边的人已是无意识状态时，Cobra才意识到事态的严重性——究竟是什么人，抱有怎么样的目的才会选择用麻醉剂攻击正在进行战斗演习中的新兵?

 

Cobra顾不得思考太深，当务之急是突破敌人的攻击。目前情势对他来讲十分不妙，敌人已经掌握他的位置这点显而易见，为了躲避危险而选择埋伏在草丛中给Cobra带来敌在暗他在明的几近致命的危机，然而他不能轻举妄动。所幸敌人并未马上选择出击，一时间也只有清风簌簌吹过树林的声音，仿佛伙伴遭袭并非真实发生过。Cobra推测前来对付他和檀的人仅只有一个，但这完全不像是单人任务，于是伸手去拿腰间通讯器的动作猛地停滞，恐怕传递出受袭的消息后反而会招致更多麻烦。Cobra咬紧了牙根，迅速起身移动到树下——既然如此，那便只有引敌人露面后正面交锋一条路可走了。

 

汗水从Cobra后颈划过，自一开始就感受到的，如火炬般炽烈的眼神从未从后背上消失，仿佛敌人处在了上帝视角，看着他的动作嘲笑愚蠢。正焦急于如何引出敌人时，一声若有若无的嗤笑让Cobra瞬间紧绷起肌肉，警惕地压低身子环顾四周，却仍是未发现任何人影。

 

如果此时还有人能够与Cobra并肩处在如此环境之下的话，多半会本能地选择带上昏迷的队友马上撤离，去寻求大部队的帮助，毕竟长时间与未知的敌人周旋恐怕只会错失最佳的获救机会。而Cobra仍然选择了原地等待，他知道此刻自己处在劣势，但若是选择逃跑，摸不清敌人手里有什么牌的他完全有可能未曾战斗就输得一败涂地。

 

不论如何，让我亲眼看看你到底有什么能耐，再来说什么输赢吧。

 

Cobra正这么想着，斜对面十来米处突然掉下一把黑色枪杆来。他瞬间惊觉过来，懊恼自己居然忘记了那绝佳的隐蔽地——树冠。果不其然，约莫十六七米的一颗树窸窸窣窣地颤动着，Cobra的彩弹枪枪口跟随一人灵活的身影猛然降低。他看着那人若无其事状似轻松地拍了拍手掌，再弯腰去捡起被自己扔下的枪，又突然顿住，像是才注意到不远处Cobra的虎视眈眈，挑着眉勾着笑转过身来：“Hey, beauty.”

 

Cobra毫不犹豫地开了枪。他知道手中的彩弹枪无法将面前这个令他心中警铃大作的人完全压制，但彩弹也有一定的攻击力，就算只能分散对方注意力也好，只要他精准发射——咻地，在他拨动扳机的同时，一只针管擦着他的耳尖没入树干，而Cobra瞳孔剧烈收缩，连嘴唇都微微颤抖起来。

 

……怎么可能？怎么可能！那个看上去并不高大威猛的男人根本没有把枪抬起瞄准自己的动作，但麻醉剂的的确确朝自己飞来。Cobra敢肯定那绝不是因为另有人埋伏在对面，以极其刁钻的角度在意想不到的时机出手，即使没有命中，恐怕对方对于战事的狠辣老练也是身为新兵的自己所难以企及的。

 

“啊啊，可惜了，那可是最后一剂麻醉药了诶……”对面的男人作出苦恼的模样。Cobra咬牙，继续连开几枪，仍然被对方迅速躲过，只留下一片红黄黏在树木和草根上，刺激着放大的瞳孔。他还想再进攻，然而彩弹耗尽，于是气愤地甩掉枪杆，猛地抽出固定在大腿外侧的小刀。尽管来吧，他如是想。

 

男人如鬼魅般出现在树干前，脸上的笑意愈发浓厚：“没办法了呢，就算你是重点捕捉对象，也只能让你受些皮肉之苦了哦……”Cobra还来不及仔细思考对方口中的“重点捕捉对象”是什么意思，就被瞬间闪现在面前的人影一惊，双臂下意识挡在身前接过对方飞起的一脚，身子也自然而然往后倒地。这个看似弱小的男人攻势密集，无一丝疏漏，Cobra才起身便又被他扑来压在身下。男人小臂上暴起的青筋彰显着他近压倒性的实力，被扼住咽喉的毒蛇在男人身下挣扎，那家伙却如同对付小孩子胡闹一般制住。

 

“在我好好教训你之前——”男人俯下身来，滚烫的气息喷在Cobra脸庞上，“Jesse，请多指教。”说罢便是凶狠的一拳携着厉风朝Cobra英气的鼻梁上挥去。当然，Cobra可不会让他得逞。双腿猛地发力，右手硬生生挡住Jesse一拳后依依不饶地攥住男人的手臂一扯，原有的局面便反转过来。只是男人动作太过迅猛，被撂倒后马上屈膝往Cobra胸口踢上了一脚，拉开了二人的距离。

 

其实仅刚才的一番对峙，Cobra便大概摸清楚了自己和那个突袭家伙的差距，但他不愿服输。越是受挫，越是生出了本能的恐惧，他便越逼着自己冷静思考，拳脚上的功夫和战术上的策略，他一样都不会落下。手里摸索到了刚才落地的小刀，Cobra紧紧捏住，跟随Jesse站起身来：“自大狂妄的话还是别说得那么早为好。”对面的男人轻笑了一声：“果然是重点对象呢，身手不错。”而在小毒蛇凶恶的瞪视下男人依旧从容，整了整防爆服便沉下身子做出猛兽般的预备动作：“让我好好玩一下哦。”

 

男人紧握的拳头来得比他预想中要迅速，但Cobra的反应也不差，右手中的小刀朝着Jesse肩部刺去时男人果然被吸引去了注意力。Jesse眼疾手快Cobra的手腕一扭，小刀攻击是没得逞，人却被对方扯住后脑勺戳手的发丝将他拽了过来，毫不留情地屈膝给了Jesse腹部一记重击。只是Cobra未料到男人居然会伸手搂住自己的腰，还未撤下的腿被夹在俩人身体中间，一时间自然是失去平衡一同倒地。原本曲起的腿被男人捏住强行掰开来，下身重要的部位也被欺身上来的人用膝盖顶住。金发新兵的脸不知是因为羞耻还是气愤而红上了几分，心中咒骂着这人实在无耻下流。“同一个招数用一遍就够了哦。”那个到现在脸上还挂着意味不明的笑的人警告着身下不屈的小蛇，不知何时去到他手中的小刀贴着Cobra颈部滑动，气得后者猛一用力，双腿夹住男人的脖颈，腰部一使劲便把男人撂倒。

 

Cobra拿了小刀的确只是打算用来分散Jesse的注意力。既然Jesse此刻并未使用其他器械，那么他就绝不会让这场争斗变得不公平。但如今的局面——Cobra不知道眼前这人究竟什么来历，Jesse的速度和力量都远在自己之上，处在被动状态的感觉实在令人愤懑。还未来得及抽走的腿又被对方提着拉过来，接着便是狂风暴雨般冲着他而去的拳头。腹部结结实实地挨了好些打，直到对方出了口气似的停下，Cobra才抓住了机会从男人身边逃离，抓紧时间好好调整了自己的状态，然后沉着身子对男人来了个挑衅。

 

Jesse再次冲向Cobra时明显感受到对方似乎灵敏了不少，躲开他后聪明地选择了从防守较为薄弱的侧方进行攻击。被侧抱住腰身然后来了个后翻的Jesse砸在地上时觉得自己的血液沸腾得更加疯狂了些。紧抓住对方的军服外套，Jesse猛地一扯再单手撑起身子，脚踩上对方的腹部，身体一转Cobra便又被他绞翻在地。如果说此时的Cobra是被逼到走投无路不得不战的毒舌，那么面前这个人便是闲心大发把斗争当做逗弄的大型猫科动物。分明是Cobra用尽力气使出的招数，对这个男人来说像是挠痒痒，毫发无伤。Cobra捏紧了拳头，再这样下去可不行……

 

两个爆发着能量的人再次撞在一起时，Cobra冷不丁蹲了下去，抱住男人的小腿便将后者狠狠甩到了地上。Cobra不敢松懈，连忙扑上前去强行把Jesse压制为面朝下的状态，趴在他身上使出了自己有名的“眼镜蛇固定”。即使是在被扼住咽喉的状态下，Jesse也靠着发达的腰部肌肉将紧贴在一起的俩人翻身转了回来。Cobra看这人挣扎着，绞住Jesse四肢和脖颈的力气又加大了不少。“你们什么来头？攻击我们到底有何目的？”他压低了嗓门，让即使因为恶战变得有些虚弱无力的声音带上无法掩盖的怒气。但也正是因为问出这些话，肌肉的稍稍放松让男人抓住了机会，胳膊肘狠狠一顶Cobra的腰侧，生硬地撞破眼镜蛇的紧紧缠绕。

 

“比起那些……”Jesse站直了身体，随意抹去唇角的丝丝鲜血，笑道：“你不该照顾一下你兴奋的小兄弟么？”Cobra霎时感到气血上涌，他自己的身体，有了什么变化他怎么会不知道？这场凶狠的比较中，Jesse所拥有的野性与强大，喷薄而出的性感与鲜活跳动的肌肉交缠着，直叫Cobra振奋不已。犹是怀着一颗坚定正直的心，骨子里那种对强者的渴望与躁动的暴力因子始终无法舍去。而Jesse，让他在快被完全击倒的压迫感中燃烧起来，难以控制住的激昂流遍了全身，自然也给了下身那物什支起的动力。

 

“……给我认真点啊。”Cobra望着那个一脸漫不经心的男人，再次冲了上去。带着被言语调戏过后的愤怒的拳头狠狠挥出，被对方一歪头就躲过，然后擒住了他的手腕从后方把他逼得压在一棵大树上。Cobra气不过地用腿向后踢，只引来Jesse固定住他双腿的钳制和“你是驴子吗”的不耐烦吐槽。Cobra咬牙，大半场战斗演练下来又跟这疯子打了一架，他体力早已耗得差不多，到此刻基本都无力再将对方打趴下。他逼迫自己动脑思考脱身的办法，却被Jesse从后面扯住他的军服外套，小臂肌肉稍一用力，那些扣得严严实实的纽扣便悉数崩离掉落下来。

 

Cobra大惊，慌忙地扭动着身体想要逃离男人的桎梏。然而布料被撕裂的声音响起，手腕上传来的粗糙质感想都不用想便能知道是前一刻还覆盖着他上身的军服。“你到底想干什么？！”即便是到了这种与预料偏差甚远的时候，Cobra也还坚持着低吼，试图拿出气势唬住这个为非作歹的人。“嗯？难道不是你起反应了吗？”Jesse眼底的笑意越发浓重，破烂的棉絮条在他手里绕了几个圈，结结实实地绑住了金发新兵的两手手腕，“在你们被卖到中东之前我给你最后一次享受的机会，不感谢我吗？”

 

Cobra又惊又恼，一面因居然有人想要绑架国家军人进行人口交易而愤怒，一面又慌乱于男人敢在光天化日下做出如此下流无耻行为的胆量。他更加拼命地挣扎，张口便要骂那人“混蛋”“休想”之类的话，却猝不及防地被一把微型手枪的枪管戳开双唇闯进了他的口腔。

 

“……呜！”冰冷的枪管带着硝烟味在他口中搅动的感觉并不好受，有可能因意外走火而一命呜呼的恐惧也让Cobra绷紧了身体。“放松点儿，”身后人伸手触到了他的皮带，金属碰撞的声音过后挂在胯骨上的裤带被男人一把扯下，粗糙的手掌轻轻拍了拍挺翘弹性的臀部，“没装子弹，放心——”Jesse坏笑着在男人蜜色皮肤与黑色紧身背心的边缘舔舐啃咬，“好好舔的话待会儿你这里可是会少遭些罪呢。”

 

手指扒开臀肉轻点着私密的部位，一阵挠得人心痒痒的粗糙触感传来，令Cobra颤抖着闭上眼。堂堂男子汉受到这般屈辱，他羞恼十分，但下身的柱体随着男人霸道的揉捏和对穴口的抚慰越发精神，心底也不可否认地燃起了羞耻的欲望。

 

若是此时此刻有人撞见了紧贴在一起的俩人，见到的恐怕就是这样一番画面——那个被夹在树干与肌肉强健的男人中的金发双手束缚在了身后，搭在腰窝上引得人忍不住要去多看两眼他翘起的后臀。臀缝间若隐若现的，布满青筋的手小幅度抚摩着，那个正处在支配者地位的人还时不时挺起胯去蹭一蹭，右手握住枪管底端配合着下身的节奏往金发男人口中递送。似乎总是忌惮着在如此场合下进行性爱会被人发现，金发男人把声音压得极低，偶尔从喉中泄露出来的几声低吟却正好与他唇角透明的涎液、泛着红晕的脸庞和按捺不住稍稍扭动臀部的动作相配。有尖锐的虎牙刺入了渗出汗水的皮肤，感受着热腾腾的能量散发，粗重的呼吸间性张力在不断爆发。

 

拇指狠狠地划过了Cobra此刻嫣红柔软的下唇，Jesse转了转枪，缓缓将其从Cobra口中拔了出来，牵出的银丝引得他哼笑一声，撤出留恋在金发新兵温暖后穴中的手指，掰过对方的下巴便是一个深吻，于是那些因后穴泛空、又被粘满晶莹液体的器械填满的呻吟被Jesse悉数吞入了口中。Cobra想要睁开眼然后狠狠咬上那个无耻之徒深入他口中肆意混搅的舌，却被下身传来的羞耻感和满足感弄得头晕目眩。他实在经受不住一个性爱老手对自己这个小白的撩拨挑逗，纵使在心中骂了自己百遍，也咒了Jesse千遍，那个混蛋的一举一动都让他不可抑制地兴奋着，贪婪地想去汲取更多的快感。

 

Jesse的侵犯越来越过分，一手握着枪柄轻重无常，时急时缓地在Cobra的后穴中顶弄着，硬逼那柔嫩的穴肉记住这武器的形状，一手伸向Cobra身前，抚慰他被冷落了许久的性器。前后夹击的快感让Cobra险些喊出声来，后面被撑得满满当当的不算，Jesse常年用刀枪的粗糙指腹极富技巧地摩擦他的前段，激得那物颤颤巍巍地吐出一些浓厚粘稠的白色浊液。Cobra控制着自己不要发出太大的声响，奈何身后那个家伙坏心思地拿准了他的弱点。Cobra越是难以承受住的，Jesse就越是要耍了花样刺激他。但他根本无法找那无赖算账，再加上干裂的树皮不断摩擦着他胸前只隔了一小层面料的乳头，Jesse不断在他肩背上啃咬，Cobra难耐地闷哼，把头轻磕在树干上喘息。

 

在Jesse猛然把他翻回，箍住他的腰便要作势亲自上阵之前，Cobra都被这男人高超的技巧带来的快感淹没了，以至于在他慌乱地找回一丝清明，想要就此打住已是为时太晚。双手麻痹，依旧被禁锢在身后，Cobra想要用腿攻击，但被Jesse提起腿根环住他有力的腰身后，Cobra再怎么挣扎看上去都像是急不可耐的渴求。“给你一个机会，”Jesse沙哑着嗓音咬住Cobra的唇，倏地一下把枪管抵到最深处，看着眼前的人为此而夹紧了双腿，“自己把枪吐出来，嗯？”Cobra带着水汽的双眼狠狠一瞪那个笑得得意的人，他总不可能一直含着那枪，但若是不要枪，用脚趾都能想到其代替品会是什么，只能别过脸去，不甘地缓缓指使着后穴的肌肉拉伸锁紧，一点点吐出黑色的，已被染上了Cobra的温度的手枪。

 

那枪啪嗒落地的同时，一个粗大滚烫的东西代替它猛然填满了已被开垦成熟的后穴。Jesse狠狠一挺腰让自己的性器闯入这个见面不过几十分钟的人体内，如野兽般的双眼紧紧盯住他面前的猎物。他看着Cobra闪着水光的眼中那些羞愤与屈辱，被敌人在野外侵犯但仍然坚定的眼神因他的动作撞进偶尔的失神和难掩的媚态，被快感刺激得眯起的眼睛恍然失去焦点。Jesse又想起自己一开始看见这人证件照时便生出的兴趣，发狠地挺动下身刺入那紧致湿热的小穴——就是这样的坚定不屈和正气凛然，才更加让人想要征服他，玩坏他，看他求饶，看他臣服于自己给予的欢愉与快感。

 

性的感染力太过于强烈，四肢百骸都如同被电流窜过似的，因过量的快感而颤抖的Cobra已经无心去顾忌其他，手指用力扣着树皮，双腿也缠紧了Jesse精壮有力的腰，身体后方被不断填满摩擦的速度快得Cobra觉得呼吸都跟不上来，只能如涸辙之鱼般大口大口地喘着，仰头时让被刺激出的泪水顺着脸庞滑下。Jesse捏紧了他的腰，侵身上来一口咬住他滚动的喉结时Cobra紧紧闭上眼，只觉得脑内一片白光闪过，无助地被快感浪潮拍上顶峰的身体不自然地抽搐，彰显着这场性爱的激烈。

 

Jesse缓缓从Cobra体内退出来，看着后者满脸潮红，下身一塌糊涂的模样跌坐在地，半晌都没回过神来，轻笑着整理好自己的衣物，从身后拿出了装了透明试剂的针管。

 

皮肉被针尖刺穿的疼痛瞬间将Cobra从性爱的余味中拽回，恐惧自尾椎而上让他屏住了呼吸。“……你！”Cobra不可思议地瞪大了眼。Jesse往眼前人血管中推着药剂，自然明白Cobra是讶异于他明明装作用尽实则还有备用的麻醉剂。

 

Cobra在陷入昏迷前看到Jesse皮笑肉不笑的面孔逐渐放大——

 

“我给你上的第一课，永远不要给予你的敌人丝毫信任。”

 

＊

 

凄厉的哨声窜进Cobra耳中使他条件反射地跳了起来。下身撕裂般的疼痛他也无法顾及，也来不及多想自己是怎么回到寝室的，连忙整理好了衣物便冲出去集合。

 

等他站定在队伍中，长官琥珀带领来的一群人却让他差点惊掉了下巴——打头的男人不正是那个下流无耻的混蛋么？！

 

“介绍一下，这是Mighty Warriors雇佣兵组织，从今天起他们将和我们部队一起进行为期三个月的训练，以一对一的形式展开。”

 

Cobra睁大了眼，还未反应过来这究竟是怎样一回事，便听到他敬重的长官用低沉厚重的嗓音给他下了道“死刑”。

 

——“Cobra和Jesse一组。”

 

只见Jesse向前走了两步，对着Cobra挑了挑眉，挂着欠揍的笑容朝他开了口：“请多指教。”


End file.
